Mask!
by Kenozoik Yankie
Summary: Naruto mendapati dirinya terbangun di jok belakang sebuah jeep compass bersama tiga hari yang hilang dalam hidupnya, dengan Sasuke yang juga tak di ketahui keberadaannya. Warning: Eventual Slash Sasuke and Naruto.


Saat melihat lebih dekat di perbatasan, antara keteraturan dan kekacauan, apakah kau melihat hal yang sama seperti apa yang kulihat?

Ketegangan, ketidakpastian, sedikit kejujuran yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Kenapa mereka berjuang begitu keras hanya untuk menutupi diri mereka yang sebenarnya?

Ataukah mereka menjadi diri mereka saat mengenakan topeng itu?

Terkadang aku penasaran dengan apa yang kau sembunyikan di baliknya, kawan.

Topeng apa yang kau kenakan?

Atau kau sama takutnya seperti mereka?

Aku?

Apakah aku takut?

Tidak, kawan.

Aku berbeda, karna terkadang topengku mengambil alih, dan kau tahu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **An Eventual Slash Fanfiction**

 **Story © Kenozoik Yankie**

 **Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mendengar suara ketukan, atau mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku saja. Oh, ayolah, aku hanya ingin tidur tenang. Tetangga macam apa yang mengganggu sepagi ini? Aku menghiraukan ketukan itu lagi, semakin menggulung diriku di tempat tidur. Namun suara ketukan tadi justru semakin keras.

Kelopak mata membuka perlahan, rasa pening di kepala adalah hal pertama yang aku rasakan. Aku mengejab beberapa kali, ketika mendapati gambaran di sekelilingku masih nampak mengabur. Sejauh yang aku ingat, semenjak mengenal Sasuke, aku tak pernah lagi mengkomsumsi _morfin_. Baiklah, mungkin sesekali, tapi tetap saja tak sesering dulu. Lagipula, aku bukan seorang pecandu. Kuncinya adalah dengan membatasi diriku dengan tiga puluh miligram perhari. Selebihnya, aku mungkin mulai terbiasa. Aku mengecek kemurnian setiap pil, aku juga menyimpan delapan miligram _Suboxone_ ***** untuk perawatan, andai saja aku kecanduan.

Aku memandang di sekeliling, mendapati diriku berada di jok belakang sebuah mobil, bukannya di berada di flat sempitku. Aku bangkit, masih tak fokus, baru menyadari rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku. Aku memanggil Sasuke, karna itu adalah nama yang pertama aku pikirkan. Namun aku tak mendapatkan jawaban darinya.

Jadi aku berpikir, mungkin Sasuke yang mengetuk kaca mobil. Saat keluar dari dalam mobil, terik mentari menyambutku, aku mengeryit, dan sedikit terhuyung, lantas memakai tudung jaket di kepalaku untuk melindungi diri dari terik matahari di puncak musim panas.

Ya, seingatku ini musim panas.

Aku merasa kecewa, mendapati itu bukan Sasuke. Ia seorang pria asing berotot, dengan wajah kokoh yang keras.

"Siapa aku?"

"Apa katamu?" Ekspresinya nampak bingung, dan aku baru menyadari ucapanku yang keliru.

"Maksudku di mana aku?"

"Sudah tiga hari mobilmu parkir di sini. Kau memang sudah bayar, tapi masa berlakunya sudah habis, dan aku butuh uang tunai."

Hah? Tiga hari?

Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang pria asing ini bicarakan. Aku menoleh, mobil di belakangku memang milik Sasuke. lalu di mana si brengsek itu? Kenapa aku bisa berada di dalam mobilnya, dan ia yang entah kemana.

"Hey, jangan bilang kau tak punya uang tunai." Ia mulai nampak kesal, juga sedikit mengumpat. "Berarti untuk saat ini kau akan kurang beruntung, kawan." Tambahnya sambil melepaskan otot leher dan tangannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Ya, aku memang tidak mengerti. Ucapannya sangat sulit aku pahami. Aku bingung, masih tak bisa fokus sepenuhnya, dan mungkin wajahku terlihat seperti orang linglung di matanya. Ekspresi wajahnya lantas melunak, ia juga menghela napas berat, dan ia menggosok dahinya sambil melirikku sekilas.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tertidur?"

Serius, apa yang kau ingat. Aku tidak ingat apapun. Tunggu, aku tidak akan percaya padamu lagi. aku sudah berjanji pada Sasuke.

Aku masih menatapnya, dan ia juga menatapku, meneliti diriku dari kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Aku masih tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak melihat pemuda yang bersamaku?"

"Apa maksudmu? Dari awal kau hanya sendiri." Jawabnya, dahinya semakin terlihat berkerut.

"Coba ingat lagi, ia sedikit lebih tinggi dariku, wajahnya nampak selalu datar, kulitnya pucat, dan gaya rambutnya nampak aneh." Aku bersih keras, mungkin pria ini hanya lupa.

"Tidak ada siapapun. Hanya ada dirimu." Ujarnya mulai hilang kesabaran.

Aku lantas menyapukan pandanganku ke segala arah, mencari sosok Sasuke di antara deretan mobil dan beberapa pejalan kaki. Aku ingin menghubunginya, namun ketika aku merogoh saku jaketku, aku ingat, aku bahkan tak memiliki ponsel. Aku menyesal menolak saran Sasuke waktu itu untuk membeli benda tersebut.

Pandanganku masih mencari sosok Sasuke, sepasang kakiku ikut bergerak, menjauh dari pria itu. Entahlah, aku hanya merasa ada yang salah.

"Hey, kau mau kemana? Bagaimana dengan mobilmu?"

Dan pengendalian diriku pecah. Aku berteriak, masih berteriak, dan mulai panik, ketika tak menemukan jejak Sasuke di manapun.

"Kami akan menderek mobilmu malam nanti! Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Nak!"

Aku menghiraukan teriakan pria itu, masa bodoh dengan mobil Sasuke.

Aku meninggalkan Jeep Compas di belakangku, stasiun kereta bawah tanah adalah hal pertama yang harus aku temukan.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Sasuke."

Pertama-tama, aku mengunjungi Universitas Konoha, Sasuke kuliah di tempat itu. Aku pernah bertanya, bagaimana rasanya kuliah. Ia menjawab kalau itu membosankan, Sasuke juga menambahkan, isi kepalaku yang menyedihkan tak akan bertahan lama. Waktu itu, aku lanngsung berteriak dan mengatainya brengsek, namun lambat laun, saat ia berkunjung ke flat milikku dengan wajah kusut kurang tidur bersama setumpuk tugas kuliah, aku menyetujui apa yang ia katakan.

Aku berjalan tanpa arah di area luas itu, semuanya nampak kabur di mataku. Orang-orang berlalu lalang, ada juga yang bersantai di tengah taman, sendirian atau berkelompok. Mereka tertawa, lalu ada juga yang sedang serius menekuni buku. Di tengah keramaian seperti ini membuatku tidak nyaman.

Aku semakin mengeratkan tangan di balik saku jaketku.

"Hey, kau yang memakai hoodie."

Seseorang berseru, tidak jauh dariku. Aku menoleh mendapati beberapa orang sedang bersantai di taman. Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri, dan pemuda yang memanggilku mengangguk―ia berambut coklat gelap pendek dengan tatoo segita terbalik di kedua sisi wajahnya. Aku lantas menghampiri mereka.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanyanya dengan ramah.

"Aku mencari Sasuke, apa dia di sini?"

"Maksudmu Uchiha Sasuke?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Ah, biar aku saja." Salah seorang menyeruak dari kerumunan, seorang gadis dengan surai merah muda, dan bermata hijau. Tersenyum berjalan menghampiriku.

"Tidak, dia tidak berada di sini."

"Kau tahu di mana aku bisa menemuinya?"

Gadis merah muda itu memandangku, meneliti setiap fitur diriku. Aku tidak nyaman di buatnya. Kepalan tanganku semakin erat di balik saku jaket.

"Omong-omong, kau siapa?"

Pertanyaan bagus.

"Aku temannya, kami banyak melakukan banyak hal bersama."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun sedang ada kelas, dia mengatakannya tadi di telepon. Kau bisa menunggunya, apa kau mau aku menemanimu?"

"Terima kasih, aku bisa sendiri." Kataku, bersiap berbalik pergi.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?" Ia bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha melihat wajahku yang semakin aku tutupi di balik tudung jaket yang aku kenakan. Usahaku untuk pergi lebih cepat di gagalkan olehnya.

"Naruto."

"Jadi, Naruto, apa urusanmu mencari Sasuke?"

Seharusnya ia membantuku, bukan mengendus bau seperti anjing. Aku juga tidak menyukai cara ia melihatku, ada sesuatu di tatapannya, dan aku membenci itu.

Mereka tidak menyukai kita.

"Aku hanya ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu dengannya."

"Kalau begitu, kapan terakhir kali kalian bertemu?"

Gadis ini berbohong, Sasuke pasti tak ada kelas saat ini. Aku tidak akan menunggunya, ia pasti sedang mengerjaiku. Caranya bertanya padaku seperti petugas investigasi, mencoba mencari tahu suatu informasi dariku.

"Aku kurang begitu ingat. Mungkin tiga hari yang lalu."

"Benarkah? Kau tahu, ini untuk rahasia kita saja, aku agak khawatir dengan Sasuke-kun. Apakah dia bersikap aneh saat kalian bertemu?"

"Tidak."

"Itu sangat lucu. Karena menurutku sikapnya sangat aneh saat terakhir kali kami bertemu... Seminggu yang lalu." Ujarnya, mengucapkan kata itu sambil menatapku aneh.

Bukankah tadi ia mengatakan, Sasuke baru saja menelpon?

"Kemudian, dia menghilang begitu saja. Menolakku, Memutuskan hubungan kami. _Bara vegna þess að samkynhneigðir karlar eru minna gaum eins og þú_ **!*** "

"Maaf, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

Ekspresi gadis merah muda itu seakan menahan sesuatu di dalam dirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku bertanya bukan karna khawatir padanya, melainkan hanya ingin tahu sebagai gesture sopan santun.

"Yeah, mungkin karena stres yang beberapa hari ini menderaku." Ia berkata sambil mengibaskan rambut merah mudanya. "Ah, sebaiknya aku tak membuang-buang waktumu. Terima kasih...Naruto."

Aku mengangguk, lantas bergegas dari tempat itu.

Pilihan terbaik saat ini adalah kembali ke mobil Sasuke, mungkin di sana aku bisa menemukan petunjuk.

Takut dan panik, menyerbuku, mendesakku lebih jauh. Aku kembali kedalam mobil, duduk di depan kemudi. Aku mencoba tenang, mulai berpikir, mengingat apa saja yang terakhir aku lakukan bersama Sasuke, dan kenapa aku bisa berada di dalam mobilnya selama tiga hari tanpa dirinya.

"Ayo, ingatlah sesuatu Naruto."

Fokus.

Uchiha Sasuke menghilang. Aku terbangun di mobil ini dan dunia semakin terlihat hancur dan berantakan. Aku tahu ini terlihat buruk, tapi untuk seorang seperti diriku pun memerlukan penjelasan masuk akal.

Jangan pikirkan itu, kita pasti menemukannya.

Aku mengeledah mobil Sasuke setelah tak mendapatkan apapun dari dalam kepalaku. Mungkin Sasuke sedang ingin mengerjaiku, ia mungkin sedang tersenyum mengejek di suatu tempat karna telah membuatku hilang kontrol seperti ini.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Keluarlah sekarang."

"Keluar!"

"Aku butuh penjelasan!"

"Aku di sini. Aku menunggumu!"

"Ayolah, Sasuke, keluarlah, brengsek!"

Namun pada akhirnya aku tak menemukan apapun untuk di jadikan petunjuk selain keheningan di dalam Jeep Compass tersebut.

 **.**

 **o0** **o**

 **.**

Aku dan Sasuke memiliki banyak waktu menyenangkan untuk kami bagi dan habiskan bersama, meskipun lebih banyak di isi oleh adu argumen, yang lebih sering berakhir dengan kami mendapat beberapa lebam di wajah masing-masing. Tapi aku menyukainya, dan sangat bersyukur bisa mengenalnya, meskipun ia luar biasa menyebalkan. Karna keberadaan Sasuke membuatku berpikir, aku tak sendiri di dunia ini, aku memiliki ikatan seperti halnya orang normal lain, yang akan aku banggakan pada mereka, meskipun ikatan itu hanya terbentuk pada Sasuke.

Setelah turun dari kereta, dan keluar dari stasiun bawah tanah, aku berjalan di sepanjang trotoar, di mana banyak terdapat estelase toko yang menjual berbagai barang. Langkahku terhenti di depan sebuah toko elektronik. Estelasenya di penuhi banyak TV tabung yang tersusun rapi, menampilkan acara yang sama.

 _ **"Hingga saat ini, polisi masih terus mencari keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu dari pengusaha sukses Uchiha Fukagu. Ia di laporkan menghilang semenjak-**_

Lalu semuanya nampak berjalan lambat di mataku, aku bahkan tak lagi bisa mendengar apa yang wanita pembawa berita itu katakan. Duniaku seakan berputar, kepalaku berdenyut akan sesuatu.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Di mana Sasuke?

Pertanyaan seperti itu berputar-putar di benakku, memenuhinya dengan banyak prasangka-prasangka buruk. Aku semakin mencengkram kepalaku, rasa sakit ini membuatku kesulitan bernapas. Aku merasakan tumbuhku limbung, terjatuh di trotoar, orang-orang mulai berlari mengerumuniku, namun semuanya seakan dalam film bisu Charlie Chaplin, dan sesaat kesadaranku di ambang batas, aku seperti melihat seseorang yang mirip denganku, berdiri di antara kerumunan.

"Merindukanku?"

Lalu semuanya gelap.

 **.**

 **o0** **o**

 **.**

Rasanya seperti melayang di udara. Tubuh ini terombang ambing di antara awan-awan holocumus, dan matahari hanyalah sebatas benda bulat yang di penuhi sinar lembut. Angin bertiup pelan, membelai wajahku. Aku ingin melebur bersamanya, mengikuti kemana angin membawaku pergi, melayang bagai benda tak kasat mata, namun dapat di rasakan dengan jelas, membuai mereka dalam kenyamanan.

Bau obat-obatan mengusik mimpi indahku, Aku membuka mata dengan berat hati, sekali lagi, denyutan di kepala yang aku rasakan pertama kali. Tapi rasa pening ini terasa berbeda di bandingkan saat terbangun di dalam Jeep Compass Sasuke.

Aku berada di rumah sakit, mungkin orang-orang di jalanan yang menelepon ambulance. Rasa peduli ternyata masih tersisa di antara robot-robot penggila kerja yang memandang seseorang hanya dari status sosial semata, menuhankan kekuasaan―penguasa yang leluasa mempemainkan mereka bagai boneka, melabeli mereka dengan banyak nama; Karyawan, Pelayan, Tukang ledeng, dan masih banyak lagi.

Aku berharap ketika membuka mata, Sasuke berada di samping tempat tidurku, duduk menungguiku hingga aku siuman. Namun itu hanyalah sebatas harapanku saja, tak ada siapapun di ruangan ini selain diriku. Sasuke menghilang, dan aku kembali kediriku sedia kala.

Aku sendirian.

Kesendirian ini menyakitiku dengan begitu hebat. Rasa kosong merangkak perlahan di dalam diriku, dan aku mulai ketakutan. Aku butuh morfin, aku butuh sesuatu yang dapat mengalihkanku. Namun aku begitu tak berdaya, aku hanya bisa memeluk lulutku dari atas tempat tidur, lalu tangisan itu pecah begitu saja.

Aku sangat menyedihkan.

Aku kembali sendirian.

Aku tak ingin merasakan kesepian seperti itu lagi.

Aku tersentak, ketika seseorang meletakkan lengannya di sekeliling tubuhku, membawaku dalam pelukan hangat yang ketat. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya terus saja memelukku, memenenangkan dalam diam.

Wangi parfum ini bergitu tidak asing, aku pernah menciumnya beberapa tahun yang lalu. mirip dengan bau parfumku, namun berbeda di waktu yang sama. Aku mulai bisa mengendalikan diriku, dan tangisan itu mulai berkurang. Aku mendongkak, helaian hitam adalah yang pertama aku lihat, sedikit berharap itu adalah Sasuke. Perlahan, aku dapat melihat wajahnya lebih jelas. Orang yang memelukku adalah pemuda yang sama yang aku lihat sebelum pingsan di trotoar.

Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, dan sedikit menjauh. Ia memiliki rambut hitam, lebih pekat dari milik Sasuke yang ternoda sedikit biru. Wajahnya memiliki fitur yang sama denganku, entah itu bekas luka samar di masing-masing wajah kami, dan mata biru yang sama namun juga berbeda. Sorot matanya lebih tajam dari milikku, bahkan mata biru itu terlihat lebih misterius.

Saat aku sibuk meneliti fitur wajahnya secara terang-terangan tanpa berniat bersikap kurang sopan, ia tersenyum padaku―tidak, ia menyeringai, dan aku mendapati diriku sedikit tersipu karnanya.

Siapa sebenarnya dirinya?

"Menma."

"Eh?"

"Namaku, kau penasaran kan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kau seperti buku yang terbuka di hadapanku, sangat mudah untuk di baca."

Aku tidak menjawabnya, dengan kurang sopan, aku kembali menatapnya. Wajahnya tidak asing, dan aku seperti sudah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Kau tidak ingat padaku?"

Aku menggeleng, dan ia menghela napas.

"Aku saudara kembarmu, kita hanya terpaut beberapa menit, dan aku adalah kakakmu."

Aku bahkan tak mengingat memiliki saudara kembar.

"Wajar saja, kita pernah bertengkar hebat. Waktu itu kau mengatakan tidak ingin melihatku lagi."

Lagi-lagi dia membaca pikiranku.

"Tidak usah berpikir terlalu banyak, itu tak cocok buatmu."

" _Dobe, kau tidak cocok berpikir terlalu banyak, jadi terima saja_ _._ _"_

Aku tersentak, seolah di hempaskan dari tempat tinggi. Apa yang aku lakukan di sini? Seharusnya aku mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

"Aku harus mencarinya." Aku hendak beranjak dari atas tempat tidur, ketika Menma menahanku; meletakan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua bahuku, meremasnya sedikit kuat.

"Sepertinya kau tidak mengerti ya?"

"Apa yang tidak kumengerti?"

"Dia meninggalkanmu. Sasuke, meninggalkanmu." Kedua tanganya lantas berpindah di kedua sisi wajahku. Tatapannya padaku membuatku sedikit ingin mempercayainya. Tetapi ini Sasuke…

"Dia tidak..." Aku tergagap, mencari-cari kata yang tepat, mataku liar untuk menemukan objek apapun asal bukan pada pada biru yang identik dengan milikku. "Sasuke tidak akan melakukannya, meskipun dia brengsek, dia termaksud orang yang akan selalu memegang janjinya."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa berada di sini, dan ia tak datang?" Menma membalasku tepat sasaran. Aku semakin merasa kacau, dan saat ia mengatakan argumennya, Menma menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit aku artikan, lalu lambat laun pandangannya melembut, membelai kepala pirangku dengan sentuhan seringan bulu.

Aku memejamkan mata.

"Sasuke pasti punya alasan. Ia selalu memiliki alasan jika berbuat sesuatu."

"Kita bertengkar hebat karna dirinya, kau tahu. Dan hal itu sangat menyakitiku, Naruto."

Wajahnya amat terluka ketika aku meliriknya, apakah aku begitu menyakitinya?

"Kau memilihnya dari pada aku, kau meninggalkanku, dan mengatakan tak ingin bertemu denganku lagi."

Aku tidak mengingat apapun. Tetapi perasaan bersalah merambat dalam diriku, menghakimiku layaknya pendosa.

"Dan sekarang, kau kembali membelanya. Jadi, mungkin dari awal aku memang tidak di butuhkan di sini. Aku pergi."

Ketika Menma mengatakan hal itu, aku di landa ketakutan hebat yang tak berdasar. Hal ini berbeda saat aku mengetahui Sasuke tak berada di sini. Perasaan takut jika Menma meninggalkanku lebih kuat dan menyedihkan, dan aku merasa tidak akan bertahan lama jika ia melakukannya. Jadi sebelum Menma beranjak terlalu jauh dari jangkauanku, aku dengan segera menarik ujung kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Maaf, bisakah kau tetap tinggal? Aku membutuhkanmu." Aku mengatakannya tanpa menatap mata biru yang seakan mampu membiusku.

Kudengar Menma menghela napas, telapak tangannya yang lebar kembali berada di atas kepala kuningku, aku mengadah, menatapnya. Ia tersenyum, dan aku mendapati diriku begitu merindukan senyuman itu sama halnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Sangat sulit menolak permintaanmu."

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Seminggu berlalu semenjak kemunculan saudara kembarku. Aku masih tak mempunyai ingatan apapun tentang kejadian tiga hari yang hilang dalam hidupku. Sesuatu seperti menghalangiku untuk mengingatnya. Meskipun Menma membuatku berjanji untuk tidak bertanya perihal Sasuke, aku tetap saja tidak bisa mengabaikan tentang menghilangnya Sasuke yang sangat mendadak tersebut.

Menma sekarang tinggal bersamaku, awalnya aku menolak, karna belum mempercayai sepenuhnya, jika ia memang adalah saudara kembarku. Menma lalu memperlihatkanku foto-foto masa kecil kami saat masih di panti asuhan. Dan itu membuatku tak mempunyai argumen untuk menolaknya atau tidak mempercayainya.

Ia memang saudara kembarku.

Namun, Menma sangat tegas, pergerakanku seakan di batasi olehnya. Aku tidak bisa dengan leluasa mencari tahu keberadaan Sasuke. Menma juga sering bersikap aneh, dan aku yakin ia terlihat mengetahui sesuatu. Ia sangat sering pergi, dan terkadang baru kembali dua atau tiga hari kemudian. Jika sudah seperti itu, aku akan mulai mencari keberadaan Sasuke, menelusuri jejak terakhir yang bisa aku ingat.

Pergi ke tempat-tempat yang sering kami kunjungi; pantai, terkadang aku menemaninya ke perpustakaan kota, keluyuran di jalan-jalan konoha, ketaman bermain, club malam, dan bukit.

Tunggu, bukit?

Apa kami pernah ke bukit?

Jika pernah, bukit apa?

Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya?

Pandanganku mengabur, rasa sakit di kepala kembali menyapa. Aku bisa merasakan air mata mengenang di sudut mata, kemudian Menma yang tiba-tiba ada di dekatku; memelukku, mengucapkan kata-kata yang dapat menenangkanku.

Dan semunya kembali pada kegelapan yang pekat.

Aku pingsan.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Sekali lagi, di mana tempat mobil Sasuke terparkir adalah tujuanku. Hari ini Menma kembali menghilang, dan kesempatan itu tak akan aku sia-siakan.

Sesaat tiba di tempat itu, terhenti melihat beberapa pria bersetelan hitam berkerumun di sekeliling mobil Sasuke, pria besar yang pertama kali aku temui terlihat di sana bersama mereka, sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Dan entah bagaimana, sebelum aku menyempatkan diri untuk berbalik, seseorang telah mencegatku, memaksaku untuk berbalik menemui mereka.

"Apakah dia terlihat seperti orang ini?"

Aku mengeliat di tengah kungkungan mereka yang kuat. Pria yang satunya menyingkap hoodie yang aku kenakan, aku memalingkan wajah, tidak sudi melihat ke arah mereka. Namun pria itu mengcengkram wajahku, memaksaku untuk menunjukan wajahku pada mereka.

"Ya, tidak salah lagi. Dialah orang yang membawa mobil ini kemari."

Aku masih mengeliat, berharap bisa terlepas dari mereka. aku merasa terancam dengan orang-orang bersetelan hitam ini.

Apa mereka terlibat dalam menghilangnya Sasuke?

Apa Sasuke membuat masalah dengan mereka?

Apa Sasuke baik-baik saja?

Sasuke, kau di mana?

"Bawa dia."

Mereka menyeretku ke dalam Van berwarna hitam, pria yang lain mendekatiku, membungkus seluruh wajahku dengan kain hitam tak tertembus.

"Lepaskan aku!" Aku berteriak di dalam kegelapan, aku bisa merasakan Van itu telah melaju meninggalkan tempat penitipan mobil tadi.

"Ck, dia berisik sekali."

Aku mendengar salah satu dari mereka mengeluh.

"Dia juga sempat menendang dan memukul wajahku." Ujarnya lagi dengan nada sebal.

"Pegangi dia lagi, aku akan membuatnya tenang."

Bagaimana caranya? Apa mereka akan menghajarku?

Lalu aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di sekitar leherku, merengsek masuk ke dalam kulitku; rasanya menyakitkan. Setelah benda itu di keluarkan, aku lambat laun merasakan tenagaku terkuras habis dan kelopak mataku terasa berat.

Sayup-sayup, aku masih bisa mendengar mereka menyebutkan nama Uchiha.

"Sa…su…ke.."

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Mengeryit, terganggu, sesuatu mengelitik wajahku. Perlahan, aku membuka mata, mendapati diriku bukan di dalam Van hitam bersama para pria besar bersetelan hitam. Melainkan berada di bawah sebuah pohon rindang dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang membelai kulit wajahku.

Rasanya sangat menenangkan.

Aku hendak beranjak ketika merasakan sebelah bahuku terasa berat, ketika aku menoleh, aku mendapati Menma sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Rasa geli yang aku rasakan tadi di sebabkan oleh rambut Menma yang melambai di hadapan wajahku.

Aku tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Mengalihkan pandanganku di sekeliling, merasakan tempat ini tidaklah asing. Ada perasaan nostalgia yang tumbuh jauh di dalam diriku. Tetapi aku tidak begitu ingat akannya.

Di depan sana, berjarak sekitar beberapa meter, berdiri kokoh sebuah bangunan tua yang nampak antik menyerupai sebuah mansion bergaya Victoria. Pagar besinya tinggi berujung runcing dan di cat berwarna hitam, gerbangnya nampak kokok dengan ukiran rumit, membuatnya terlihat begitu magis, lalu ada sebuah tulisan di puncak gerbang yang berbunyi─

"Orphanage."

Aku tersentak dan menoleh pada Menma yang telah bangun dari tidurnya. Ia menjauh dari bahuku, menguap dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Apa kau mengingatnya? Bangunan di depan sana itu adalah rumah kita."

Aku tidak menjawabnya, melainkan kembali menatap bangunan yang ada di hadapan kami. Sinar hangat mentari mengenai wajahku, membuatku menyipitkan mata saat menatapnya.

"Apa ini di atas bukit?"

"Ya, Orphanage di bangun di atas bukit, dan para suster sering mengeluh betapa menyusahkannya jika akan berkendara, di sebabkan jalannya yang menanjak, menyebabkan lebih banyak tenaga yang di butuhkan kalau ingin mencapainya." Ia menjelaskan dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Ini mimpi kan?"

"Menurutmu?" Ia balik bertanya sambil menoleh padaku.

"Mimpi. Aku sedang berada di sebuah Van hitam, aku harus kembali." Kataku hendak bergegas pergi. Namun, lenganku di cegat olehnya.

"Kau tidak ingin masuk ke sana?"

Aku memandangi bangunan itu lagi, dan aku memutuskan kalau bangunan panti tersebut berhantu. "Tidak, di sana menakutkan."

Menma tertawa, melihatku dengan pandangan lucu. "Tidak akan menakutkan. Ada aku bersamamu."

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu." Kataku pelan. Aku hanya merasa punya kenangan kurang menyenangkan dengan bangunan itu, tetapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Naruto…," Ujarnya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi wajahku. "Tidak akan ada yang menyakitiku. Percaya padaku." Kemudian ia tersenyum, menjauh dariku lantas mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Aku menyambut uluran tangan Menma, membiarkan dirinya membimbingku masuk ke dalam bangunan besar itu.

Perasaan tak asing menyerbu serta merta, ketika Menma membawaku melewati gerbang; aku mengenali kenop kuningan panti kami, sinar matahari pada ruangan dan tirai jendela suster kepala di lantai dua, rasa lega menyusup di sanubari membuatku bernafas dalam-dalam yang seakan telah lama tidak aku lakukan.

Kami mencapai koridor yang dingin dan gelap dengan lantai keramik yang mengkilap. Cahaya hanya berasal dari halaman. Menma melanjutkan langkahnya, membiarkan pintu terbuka di belakang kami. Aku mengikutinya ke ruang tamu, semuanya nampak masih sama, tak ada perbedaan apapun, bahkan aromanya, masih sama; penuh ketenangan dan kenyamanan.

"Kau ingin ke atas? Ke kamar kita."

Aku tak lantas mengangguk, ada sesuatu yang menahanku untuk tidak ke lantai atas. Diriku mengingatkanku bahwa aku takkan sanggup berada di sana, aku akan mendapati diriku lebih hancur jika aku mengiyakan ajakan Menma. Sesuatu di dalam diriku bahkan menyuruhku untuk pergi dari tempat ini, juga memintaku untuk tidak kembali. Jika tidak, aku akan tenggelam ke dalam jurang yang tak berdasar.

Tetapi aku menulikan telingaku, mengabaikan suara-suara yang berasal dari dalam kepalaku sendiri. Aku mengangguk, menyetujui ajakan Menma.

Menma kembali membimbingku, masih menggenggam tanganku. Ia bercetoleh tentang masa kecil kami; tentang kenakalan-kenakalan yang aku perbuat, tentang mimpi masa kecil kami, tentang janji kami, tentang betapa ia menyayangiku, tentang ia yang sangat menyesal karna tak bisa melihatku tumbuh dewasa bersamanya.

Tentang ia yang tak bisa tumbuh dewasa bersamaku.

Menma tidak tumbuh besar bersamaku.

Karna itulah aku sendirian.

Langkahku terhenti, menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan kata-katanya. Ada yang salah, dari awal ada yang salah di sini. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

Apa yang salah?

Berpikirlah, gunakan otakmu, jangan biarkan semua ejekan Sasuke padamu itu terbukti benar. Kau tidak sebodoh itu, Naruto.

"Naruto, ada apa?" Menma bertanya sambil menoleh padaku, ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya, juga melespaskan genggamannya padaku.

"Karna ini tempat yang penting untuk kita berdua." Ia menjawab selembut yang ia bisa, berusaha untuk menenangkanku kembali. Menma tahu, kalau aku kini sedang waspada padanya.

Ia mendekat dan aku menjauh.

"Jangan berbohong padaku. Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Aku mendelik, tatapan tajam ke arahnya.

Ia menghela nafas, lantas menghentikan aksinya untuk menarik simpatiku padanya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka, aku tidak ingin kau merasa kesakitan. Menma kembali mendekat, tetapi kini aku memilih sikap bertahan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Menma tak langsung menjawab, ekspresi wajahnya nampak bimbang, menimang apakah pantas memberikan jawaban yang kubutuhkan. Ia menatapku, sedangkan aku mati-matian mengingatkan diri untuk tidak jatuh kali ini. "Mereka memukulimu, orang-orang bersetelan hitam itu memukulimu untuk sesuatu hal yang tidak kau perbuat. Jadi aku menggantikanmu."

Aku terdiam, merenungkan apa yang ia katakan. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti. Kau hanya perlu tahu kalau aku sangat menyangimu. Aku melakukan semuanya untuk dirimu." Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan Menma sedekat ini padaku. ia menatapku, membelai wajahku, mengucapkan kata-kata itu selembut mungkin. Ia ingin membuatku mengerti dengan apa yang dirinya katakan, kemudian membawaku dalam pelukannya.

Pada akhirnya aku kembali lengah.

"Kembalilah."

"Hah?"

Begitu cepat hingga menyadarinya pun sudah terlambat. Menma mendorongku dari puncak tangga dan aku bahkan tak menyempatkan diri untuk berteriak, hanya menatap dirinya yang memberiku tatapan sendu yang menyedihkan.

Aku mengulurkan tangan namun tak ada yang dapat aku gapai.

Aku memejamkan mata, menunggu rasa sakit itu akan mendekapku.

"Maafkan aku, Menma."

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Bau obat-obatan menguar mencapai hidung. Membuka mata perlahan, merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuh. Salah satu pria bersetelan hitam berdiri di ambang pintu, berjaga. Ia melirik ketika mendapatiku bergerak, berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurku yang berakhir sia-sia. Tubuhku terlalu lemah dan kesakitan, aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan sebagian dari mereka. aku meringis, sadar jika wajahku sama menyedihkannya.

Bertanya-tanya sudah berapa lama aku tertidur atau mungkin pingsan.

"Dia sudah siuman, Tuan."

Aku mendengar pria di ambang pintu berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telepon. Berpendapat jika sosok di balik telepon merupakan dalang dari semuanya. Aku menggeretakan gigi, dan meringis kembali kemudian.

Sialan, benar-benar sakit.

Aku menggeser tubuhku, menjauhkan diriku padanya semampuku, siaga. Ketika pria tadi mendekat.

"Untuk saat ini kami tidak akan menyentuhmu. Seseorang akan datang menemuimu."

"Siapa?"

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi."

Setelah mengatakan hal tadi, pria itu keluar dari ruangan dengan menutup pintu.

Aku ingin pergi dari tempat ini. aku harus mencari Sasuke. dan Menma, kemana ia saat aku membutuhkannya?

Dan mimpi tadi apa maksudnya?

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Ruangan ini terlihat seperti ruang rawat yang ada di rumah sakit. Apa untungnya memukuliku hingga hampir mati tetapi setelah itu merawatku kembali?

Lupakan saja, mungkin ada sesuatu yang dapat kita temukan untuk kabur dari sini.

Dengan menahan rasa sakit, aku mencabut jarum infus yang ada di pergelangan tanganku. Seperti siput, perlahan aku mengerakan tubuhku, membiarkan kedua kakiku terlebih dahulu.

Aku masih bisa berjalan kan?

Tiang infus di jadikan sebagai penyangga, mengitari ruangan itu untuk mencari celah. Jendela terlalu tinggi untuk kondisiku saat ini, aku bisa membuka pintu dengan jarum infus tetapi pria tadi pasti berada di sana untuk berjaga, dan aku akan kembali di pukuli hingga mati kali ini.

Lalu Sasuke?

Aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

Aku merosot jatuh terduduk di sudut ruangan yang minim cahaya, menarik jiwa kedalam diriku sendiri, dan menyerah pada ketidakberuntungan. Aku tidak tahu, berapa lama diriku seperti itu; memeluk diri sendiri dalam tangisan pedih. Tetapi ketika aku mendongkak, aku mendapati seorang pria paruh baya dan pria sedikit lebih tua dariku di belakangnya. Wajah mereka terlihat mirip dengan Sasuke.

Aku tertegun.

Mereka hanya menatapku dengan wajah datar yang sama. Tanpa kata, pria yang lebih muda, melangkah mendekat, dan dengan segera aku semakin merapatkan diriku ke dinding di belakangku.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu kembali ke tempat tidur, Naruto bukan?"

Aku mengangguk dengan canggung dan ia tersenyum kecil.

Ia membantuku seperti yang ia katakan, pria itu mendudukanku dengan hati-hati, tidak lupa menyetel tempat tidur tersebut agar aku lebih nyaman di atasnya. Aku melirik pria yang lebih tua, ia hanya berdiri di sana tanpa mengatakan apapun, hanya menatapku dengan dingin. Aku cepat-cepat menghindari tatapannya.

"Namaku Itachi, Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke."

Pantas saja mereka terlihat sangat mirip, dan aku berani bertaruh, yang di belakang sana itu adalah ayah mereka.

Hah, aku mengerti sekarang.

"Jika kau ingin tahu Sasuke di mana, aku tidak tahu. Aku juga sedang mencarinya." Kataku sebelum mereka bertanya. Tahu betul apa yang mereka inginkan dariku.

"Kau yakin?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Tetapi beberapa orang mengatakan kau bersamanya sebelum Sasuke di laporkan menghilang, dan kau juga berada di mobilnya. Apa kau bisa menjelaskan hal itu?"

Aku melirik Itachi yang kini duduk di samping tempat tidur, nampak sangat sabar dan terlihat banyak waktu luang. Sedangkan sikap ayahnya berkembalikan darinya.

"Aku bersamanya beberapa minggu yang lalu, tetapi setelah itu aku tidak tahu lagi. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa berada di jok belakang mobilnya selama tiga hari."

Itachi membungkus sebelah tanganku dengan jari-jemarinya. "Naruto, aku mohon padamu. Sasuke adalah satu-satunya adikku, apa kau sungguh tak mengingat apapun?" Ia menatapku berusaha mencari setitik kebohongan di mataku. Namun aku berkata jujur padanya, dan Itachi berusaha mempercayai apa yang ia lihat di mataku, sebuah kejujuran.

"Itachi, sepertinya ini tidak akan berhasil." Ayah Sasuke berseru, mulai tak sabar.

Itachi menoleh pada ayahnya. "Beri kami waktu, Ayah. Biarkan aku bicara padanya."

"Bicara apalagi? Kau tahu sendiri, dia sangat terlihat berbeda sekarang. Ada yang tidak beres dengan anak ini."

Apa maksud perkataannya?

Apa Menma benar-benar menggantikanku?

Tetapi itu tidak masuk akal, bagaimanapun aku memikirkannya.

"Ayah, aku mohon."

Suara Itachi mengembalikanku pada kenyataaan, Ayah dan anak itu masih berdebat tentang nasibku selanjutnya.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau cepat, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaan Ibumu sekarang."

Ayah Sasuke kemudian keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkanku bersama Itachi.

Hening.

Benar-benar sangat canggung.

"Apa aku bisa bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Itachi memecah keheningan di antara kami.

Aku kembali menganguk.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan mudah.

"Kami berteman, aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa sangat dekat dengan orang sepertinya. Maksudku kau pasti tahu bagaimana sifat Sasuke."

"Ya, aku tahu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Pertemuan pertama kami bahkan bukan hal baik untuk di kenang. Mengingatnya saja membuatku sebal."

"Benarkah? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Kami tidak sengaja berciuman. Terjadi begitu saja, aku tidak tahu kalau di taman bermain ada orang lain yang selain diriku mengingat waktu menunjukkan jam dua pagi. Aku membuat ayunan membawaku terlalu tinggi, dan aku terlempar ke udara begitu saja, kemudian tak sengaja menimpa Sasuke yang sedang melintas. Ketika membuka mata, aku sudah berada di atas tubuhnya, juga bibir kami yang saling bersentuhan. Serius, kau pasti berpikir, apa-apaan adegan drama romantis itu. Benarkan?"

Lagipula yang seperti itu tidak bisa di hitung sebagai ciuman.

Aku lantas menoleh pada Itachi, ia seperti tak berada di sini. Memikirkan sesuatu yang entah apa.

"Itachi?" Aku memanggilnya sambil melambaikan tanganku di depan wajahnya.

Ia tersentak, sadar akan keberadaan di dekatnya. "Maaf, aku harus pergi." Katanya dengan nada menyesal. "Naruto, sebaiknya kau istrahat. Setelah lukamu sembuh, kau bisa keluar dari sini." Lanjutnya sambil beranjak dari kursi.

Perkataannya padaku, menumbuhkan kembali harapan dalam diriku. Itachi orang baik, sama halnya dengan Sasuke.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn." Ia bergumam sambil meletakkan tangan besarnya di kepala pirangku.

"Itachi, Aku akan membantumu mencari Sasuke. Aku berjanji." Seruku sebelum Itachi benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan.

Itachi kemudian menoleh, menatapku sebentar kemudian menutup pintu.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Aku terbangun atau mungkin ini hanyalah mimpi yang lain. Tidakkah akhir-akhir ini, aku terlalu sering bermimpi? Tempat ini berbeda dan indah. Di tempatku berdiri, jika memandang di kejauhan, aku bisa melihat geliat kota kami saat malam hari; lampu-lampu di bawah sana bagai lautan bintang di angkasa, berkelap kelip dengan di dominasi warna keperakan. Dan ketika aku mengadah ke atas, langit malam memberi nuansa yang menakjubkan.

"Dobe."

Aku menoleh, mendapati Sasuke di belakangku, ia tersenyum meski tipis. Aku berbalik menghadapnya, aku ingin berlari ke arahnya, memeluknya. Tetapi kedua kakiku seakan terpasung di atas bumi. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya, tertegun, dan tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun.

Sejak kapan Sasuke begitu tampan?

Apa karna ini hanyalah mimpi?

Sasuke mendekat ke arahku, tidak menyadari ke hadirannya, di sebabkan aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. Aku tersentak ketika merasakan rasa sakit di sekitar dahiku.

"Ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Aku berteriak sambil menyentuh dahiku di mana Sasuke tadi menyentilnya dengan keras.

"Aku hanya menyadarkanmu. Apa kau lupa, kau tidak cocok berpikir terlalu keras."

"Tapi tadi terlalu keras dan itu menyakitkan." Kataku sebal.

"Coba kulihat." Ujarnya mencoba menjauhkan tangan dari dahiku.

"Tidak, kau pasti akan kembali menyentilnya." Kataku mengelak.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Terserah." Kemudian berlalu dari hadapanku.

Apa-apan sikapnya itu?

Harusnya ia bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya, bukannya acuh tak acuh seperti itu. Aku lantas menyusulnya, sedikit mendekat pada pembatas yang berada di atas bukit tersebut.

Sasuke menatap di kejauhan.

Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang ia pikirkan ketika bersamaku.

Apakah Sasuke menikmatinya juga, sama halnya denganku?

Apa Sasuke tidak lelah?

Apa yang membuatnya begitu baik padaku?

"Ba-baiklah, tetapi ingat, aku akan menghajarmu jika melakukannya lagi." Aku terbata setelah sampai di dekatnya. Aku hanya tidak ingin ia menertawakanku.

"Hn."

Ketika Sasuke sibuk dengan dahiku yang kuyakini memerah karna ulahnya, aku memutuskan untuk bertanya padanya, tentang di mana ia saat ini. Aku tahu ini konyol, tetapi tak ada salahnya mencoba 'kan.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Kau ada di mana? Kau tahu, semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Um, ayah dan kakakmu bahkan menanyaiku juga. Mereka terlihat sangat khawatir. Aku juga mendengar Ayahmu mengatakan kalau ibumu sangat sedih. Sasuke, apa kau tidak ingin kembali?"

Gerakan tangannya pada dahiku terhenti. Aku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melihat wajahnya. Wajah kami terlalu dekat, aku tahu, dan mungkin akan sangat canggung jika hal yang seperti ini bukan di dalam mimpi.

"Aku ingin, tetapi aku tidak bisa." Ujarnya sambil memberi gesture kalau dahiku telah ia sembuhkan, Sasuke juga tersenyum mengejek.

Sombong sekali.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku menuntut.

"Karna aku terjebak di sini."

Aku melipat tangan di depan dada dan memiringkan kepala. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Sasuke mendengus, dan mendorong kepalaku kebelakang dengan kedua jarinya. "Tentu saja, kau kan bodoh."

"Hey! Apa itu kata yang pantas di ucapkan pada seseorang yang baru bertemu? Ck, lupakan saja. Kalau begitu, beritahu aku, kau di mana, aku tidak akan mengatakan pada siapa pun kalau memang kau tak ingin di temukan."

"Tanya dirimu sendiri, kau tahu jawabannya." Katanya sambil menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya pada dadaku.

Aku menepis tangannya, masih sebal dengan sikapnya tadi. "Eh, apa-apaan itu? Kau menyebalkan."

"Naruto."

Apa sekarang suaranya berubah menjadi serius?

"Hm?"

"Jika nantinya terjadi sesuatu padaku, ingat ini baik-baik, semua itu bukan salahmu. Jangan pernah lagi menyalahkan dirimu, jangan pernah."

"Kau bicara apa sih?"

"Janji padaku, kau tidak akan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau mau kan?"

"Um" Gumamku sambil menatap lampu-lampu kota di bawah kami.

Sasuke memaksaku untuk menghadap padanya; ia memegang kedua bahuku, menatapku dengan mata hitamnya yang membuat iri.

"Ya, ya, aku berjanji. Kenapa kau jadi cerewet begini sih?"

Lalu setelahnya, ia membawaku dalam pelukannya, sangat erat, hingga aku hampir kesulitan bernafas.

Aku merasa seperti dejavu.

"Sasuke?"

"Maaf, tidak bisa bersamamu lebih lama."

Namun kali ini, bukan aku yang terjatuh dari tempat tinggi, melainkan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

"Sasuke!"

Aku mendengar diriku sendiri berteriak histeris memanggil nama Sasuke, tanpa tahu menahu mengapa aku melakukannya. Rasa bersalah serta rasa takut seperti menguntitku dan semakin mendekat ke arahku. Aku merasakan diriku seperti mencari di kegelapan sebuah terowongan tak berujung; lembab dan dingin merasuk ke dalam diriku.

Sayup-sayup di ke jauhan, aku dapat mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilku; aku mengenal suaranya, hanya saja, aku tak dapat berpikir, kabut seperti menggantung di atas kepalaku, tak memberiku petunjuk apapun.

Kemudian, akupun merasakan rasa panas di wajahku, dan ketika aku membuka mata, Menma sedang berada di bersamaku, menatapku dengan khawatir, dan sebelah tangannya berada di bahuku, meremasnya dengan kuat.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah tenang sekarang." Ujarnya dengan lega.

"Kenapa kau menamparku?" Tanyaku sambil mendelik padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menenangkanmu. Kau bermimpi, histeris dalam tidurmu, dan demi Tuhan ini jam tiga pagi!"

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini? Dari mana kau masuk?"

"Apa maksudmu, tentu saja aku bisa, aku memegang kunci flatmu juga. Lihat." Jelasnya sambil memperlihatkanku kunci flat milikku.

"Hah?"

"Ya, kita berada di flatmu sekarang. Apa kau mulai berhalusinasi lagi?"

"Apa yang kau bica…"

Argumen yang akan keluar dari bibirku seketika terhenti, tak kala aku mulai menyadari keadaan di sekelilingku; cat dinding berwarna pucat, gorden lusuh berwarna putih, dan jaket berwarna jingga pemberian Sasuke yang tersampir di punggung kursi depan meja komputer, semua hal itu membentuk fitur kamar milikku, di flat sempitku yang berada di pinggir kota.

Bukankah aku berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang mirip sebuah bangsal rumah sakit?

Sangat jelas para pria bersetelan itu menyekapku atas perintah keluarga Sasuke, aku bahkan bertemu Itachi dan ayah mereka.

Apa itu tidak nyata?

Hanya sekedar mimpi?

Ah, sial! Ini semakin membingungkan.

Memikirkan itu semua membuat kepalaku sakit. Aku menunduk sambil mencengkram kepalaku. Tolong, berpikirlah. Ingatlah sesuatu, Naruto.

"Mungkin selama ini kau tak menyadarinya, karna kau tinggal sendiri. Tetapi sejak aku menetap bersamamu, kau terkadang mengatakan hal yang tak masuk akal, dan beberapa hari yang lalu aku menemukan _morfin_ di dalam nakas. Kau menghancurkan dirimu sendiri, kau tahu. Apa ini yang membuatmu berteman dengan Sasuke? Membuatmu jadi pecandu?"

Sebelum Menma dapat menghindar, aku melompat padanya, membuat saudara kembarku itu terhempas di atas tempat tidur dengan diriku yang berada di atasnya, dan kedua tanganku mencengkram leher tshirt yang ia kenakan. Diriku sendiri bahkan terkejut dengan apa yang aku lakukan.

Apa Sasuke begitu penting?

"Jangan pernah berkata buruk tentang Sasuke! Jika kau melakukannya lagi, aku tidak akan segan membunuhmu!" Bisikku lamat-lamat di telinganya.

Menma menatapku tak percaya.

Cengkraman pada leher tshirt Menma di lepaskan, kemudian turun dari tempat tidur. Menma bangkit dari posisinya, menggantinya dengan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan kedua kaki menyentuh lantai. Nampak santai seakan tak terjadi apapun di antara kami.

Merasa lengket, aku melepaskan tshirt yang tadi kukenakan, melemparkannya di sudut ruangan, kemudian membuka lemari untuk mengambil pakaian ganti. Aku merasakan Menma sedang menatapku, membuatku tak nyaman karnanya.

"Kau ingin kemana?" Menma bertanya, nada suaranya ringan ketika aku menyambar jaket jingga yang tersampir di punggung kursi.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabku dingin.

"Jangan pergi kataku." Ujarnya dengan nada yang berbeda dari biasanya. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan ia berada di hadapanku, menatapku dengan mata biru yang tak kukenal.

"Bite me!" Tantangku.

Dan tanpa sempat menghindar, Menma melayangkan tinjunya tepat padaku, membuatku terhuyung, darah keluar dari sudut bibirku. Aku mendelik, dan melompat membalasnya, melompat sambil melayangkan tinju yang hanya mengenai udara. Ia menghindar di detik terakhir seakan bisa membaca gerakanku. Tak menyerah aku mencobanya kembali dengan sebuah tendangan yang justru berakhir dengan punggungku membentur lantai kamarku, refleks menutup mata saat merasakan sakit, kemudian ketika membuka mata kembali, kini Menma sudah berada di atas tubuhku, menindihku dengan sebelah tangannya mencengkram leherku, aku hampir kesulitan bernafas.

Aku menatapnya tajam, dan ia membalasku dengan mata biru yang menyorot dingin, dan bibir yang menyeringai seakan menikmati semuanya.

Kau sebenarnya siapa?

"Harusnya kau mendengarkanku."

"Lepaskan… aku…"

"Kesabaranku sudah habis, Naruto. Kau membuatku harus keras padamu."

Aku kesulitan bernafas, dan penglihatanku mulai berkunang-kunang.

"Apa kau begitu ingin tahunya keberadaan Sasuke, hm? Padahal kau pernah memohon padaku untuk melupakannya."

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu."

"Benarkah? Apa perlu aku mengingatkanmu?"

Aku menggeleng, dan mulai ketakutan. Sekujur tubuhku bergetar, dan jantungku berdegup kencang. Mereka seolah-olah tahu sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui.

Menma semakin menyeringai di atasku, ia membungkuk dan berbisik di telingaku, lamat-lamat, mengeja setiap kata, memastikan agar aku mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kau berbohong! Dasar, bedebah! Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

Aku berteriak, meronta, dan menendang udara, berharap lepas dari cengkramannya. Namun ia terlalu kuat, aku seperti tidak berdaya di hadapannya.

"Tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri, Naruto."

Tidak, ia pasti berbohong. Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya, ia berbohong. Tolong, siapa pun, tolong hentikan kegilaan ini. Bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk, aku mohon…

"Tak ada yang akan datang, kau tahu itu."

Ia kembali membungkuk dan membisikan sesuatu padaku. Jantungku sekan terhenti mendengar apa yang ia katakana. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya.

"Tolong, jangan katakan apapun lagi. Kau menyakitiku, kau berjanji tidak akan menyakitiku."

Dan ia kembali menyeringai "Bukan aku, tapi kau, Naruto, kau yang telah menyakitiku. Apa kau sudah lupa?"

Aku terisak dengan cengkraman Menma yang kini tidak kuhiraukan lagi, diriku terlalu sibuk merasa bersalah, ingat akan dosaku di masa lalu. Dosaku yang tak mungkin aku tebus dengan apapun.

Aku tak dapat mengelak lagi, aku hanya perlu untuk menyerahkan diri, dan membuatnya berlaku sesuka hati. lagi pula, tak ada yang akan kehilanganku, tidak siapapun bahkan Sasuke.

Menutup mata, menunggu sabit itu menebasku hingga tak tersisa.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

"Sasuke, apa masih jauh?" Tanyaku padanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam sebagai jawaban, sangat kentara sekali ia sudah bosan mendengar pertanyaanku lagi dan lagi.

"Sebenarnya, kau ingin membawaku kemana?" Tanyaku lagi, mulai bersikap menyebalkan.

"Kau tadi berjanji tak akan banyak bertanya jika kuajak serta." Jawabnya mulai terdengar kesal tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tapi kita sudah berjalan jauh, menanjak, belum lagi sekarang mulai gelap, dan sangat mungkin akan ada hantu." Ujarku sambil berhenti, melihat sekeliling yang hanya berupa pepohonan, dan aku mulai merinding, lantas memeluk diriku sendiri.

"Jangan konyol, tidak ada hal seperti itu. kau hanya penakut, Dobe." Ejeknya, menghentikan langkah kemudian berbalik padaku.

Aku memandangnya kesal, dan membuang muka. Tetapi Sasuke tak peduli, ia kembali berjalan, meninggalkanku jauh di belakang.

Kesal, aku berlari menyusulnya, dan setelah dekat, aku melompat ke punggungya membuatnya terhuyung dan sedikit tercekik.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku lelah, dan ini salahmu." Aku merajuk padanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, mungkin lelah, dan tak sedang ingin berdebat denganku. "Pegangan kalau begitu."

Yey!

Namun tidak begitu lama, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya kembali.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanyaku, karna belum puas untuk mengerjainya dengan membawaku di punggungnya.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Dengan begitu, ia melepaskan pegangannya, dan membiarkanku terjatuh begitu saja.

Jahat sekali.

Dan aku tahu ia menyeringai karna menang kali ini. tetapi ketika aku hendak protes padanya, Sasuke mengarahkan wajahku kedepan, di mana aku dapat melihat keindahan tempat ini.

Seketika aku lupa masalahku dengannya.

"Whoaaaa...ini bagus sekali. Aku tidak tahu kalau ada tempat seperti ini di Konoha."

"Ini namanya Bukit Hokage. Dulu orang-orang sering kemari, tetapi lambat laun tempat ini terlupakan, tergantikan dengan Mall, taman hiburan mewah, dan tempat-tempat yang menguras dompet lainnya." Jelasnya dengan nada sarkastik yang kentara.

"Seluruh kota nampak terlihat jelas dari atas sini, dan lampu-lampu itu berkelap-kelip seperti lautan bintang."

"Kau senang?"

"Um"

"Kalau begitu selamat ulang tahun."

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah cupcake dengan kembang api dari balik punggungnya, aku tidak tahu kapan ia menyiapkannya. Tetapi, bersamaan dengan itu juga wajahku memucat, dan nafasku mulai tak teratur. Aku tahu, sikapku yang seperti ini membuat Sasuke bingung juga khawatir. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin memberitahunya, aku tidak ingin merusak pesta kejutan yang ia siapkan untukku. Sasuke terlalu berharga untuk membuatnya kecewa.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ia mendekat padaku, dan kembang api itu semakin berpijar; melepaskan percikan kecil bunga api, aku berusaha keras untuk tetap berpijak di tempatku berdiri.

"Um...yeah. Tapi, ini masih bulan agustus."

Lebih cepat dua bulan dari ulang tahunku.

"Aku tahu, tapi bulan oktober nanti aku akan sangat sibuk."

"Tapi..." Elakku berusaha untuk tidak membuat cupcake berkembang api itu semakin dekat pada wajahku.

"Dobe, kau tidak cocok berpikir terlalu banyak, jadi terima saja. Cepat buat permohonan." Katanya sambil menyodorkan cupcake tersebut tepat di depan wajahku.

Lantas setelah itu aku bisa mendengar diriku menjerit, sakit kepala mulai menyerang, semuanya terlihat seperti di dalam pusaran air. Seperti sesuatu sedang mencoba keluar dari dalam diriku, aku juga masih bisa merasakan tubuhku limbung dengan Sasuke yang sigap menangkapku, dan kedua tanganku mencengkram erat sisi kepalaku.

"Hey, Naruto."

Suara Sasuke terdengar jauh, layaknya ia berada beberapa mil dariku, samar-samar aku masih bisa melihatnya; wajah yang kurang ekspresif itu kini nampak berbeda, sarat akan ekspresi ganjil yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada siapapun, termaksud padaku.

Sasuke, apa aku begitu penting bagimu?

Aku ingin bertanya seperti itu, hanya saja bibirku kelu. Dan mata ini semakin berat dari waktu ke waktu, dan bagaikan sebuah saklar yang di nyalakan, suara lain muncul, aku mengenal suara tersebut, tapi suara yang kudengar bukan milikku.

Diriku ketakutan, aku tidak ingin berada di tempat gelap itu lagi, di mana Sasuke tidak bisa menjangkauku, di mana aku tidak bisa meraih Sasuke padaku. aku hanya tidak ingin sendirian lagi, dan terlupakan.

Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi.

"Naruto!"

Ck, suara si brengsek ini menyakiti telingaku. Dan apa-apaan dengan posisi ini? kenapa ia memelukku? Apa ia gay?

Singkirkan tanganmu dariku dan menjauh dari tubuhku, brengsek!

"Kau baik-baik saja? apa perlu kita kerumah sakit?

Oi, oi, jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau membuatku geli.

"Tidak perlu, dia baik-baik saja."

Akhirnya dia menjauhkan dirinya padaku.

"Aku pikir kau tidak terbentur saat jatuh tadi, kenapa cara bicaramu jadi aneh begitu?"

Tahu apa ia tentang diriku? Ah, ia menyangka kalau aku adalah Naruto. Kasihan sekali.

"Apa kau bisa menyingkir lebih jauh? Kau membuatku tidak nyaman."

Di mana ia membawanya, oh sebuah bukit, romantis sekali. Teman laki-laki tidak akan mengajak teman laki-laki lain ke atas bukit.

"Tempat ini memang indah, dan terlalu sunyi."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya. Lihat, cupcakenya sudah tak bisa di makan, sayang sekali." Ia berkata sambil menunjuk sebuah cupcake yang kini tergeletak begitu saja di atas rerumputan.

"Biarkan saja, lagipula aku tidak begitu menyukai makanan manis."

Makanan manis membuat lidahku seperti terbakar. Aku sendiri heran kenapa ia begitu menyukai makanan manis seperti itu.

"Aku pikir kau menyukainya, kau pernah mengatakannya padaku."

Baiklah, berhenti berpura-pura. Pestanya sudah selesai, seharusnya ia sadar.

"Bukan aku, tapi dia." Kataku sambil bangkit dari posisiku.

Ketika aku mengatakan hal itu, ekspresi wajahnya tak berubah, datar, dan aku membencinya. Aku membenci sosoknya yang terpampang nyata, aku benci keberadaannya, dan aku benci apapun tentangnya.

Aku tidak menyukai, tak akan pernah menyukainya.

"Memang benar, kau adalah Menma." Ujarnya dengan nada suara yang dingin.

Baguslah, ia juga membenciku.

"Ketahuan ya? Ck, sayang sekali."

"Kenapa bisa? Aku sangat yakin, Naruto sudah menyingkirkanmu."

"Memang benar, tapi tidak sepenuhnya. Aku hanya menunggu dengan sabar, saat di mana aku akan keluar, dan bertemu langsung denganmu―seseorang yang telah merebut Naruto dariku, menghasutnya untuk menyingkirkanku. Terima kasih buatmu yang sudah membuatku dapat keluar." Kataku sambil membungkuk, tangan kiri di dada, dan tangan kanan yang terentang.

Ah, udara luar memang menyenangkan.

"Kau pasti tidak tahu kalau Naruto tidak menyukai kembang api kan?" Aku menebak sambil beralih padanya.

Ia tak lantas menjawab, namun terlihat berpikir.

"Itu menjelaskan kenapa ia nampak berbeda saat melihat kembang api tadi."

"Tidak sepenuhnya salah. Naruto seperti itu, karna ia mengingat dosanya. Ia mengingat memori yang sangat ia benci, kebenciannya terlalu hebat, membuatnya ikut membenci dirinya sendiri. Karna ia ingin melupakannya, juga tak bisa menerima semuanya, Naruto mulai menciptakan diriku di dalam dirinya."

Mereka berteman 'kan? Jadi seharusnya tidak apa-apa memberitahunya sebanyak ini.

"Ia adalah penyebab kematian kakak kembarnya yang bernama Menma. Usia kami sepuluh tahun, malam perayaan tahun baru. Menma, menyelamatkan Naruto dari dalam panti asuhan yang terbakar karna ulah Naruto sendiri. Ia bermain kembang api di dalam kamar, dan lupa mematikannya karna tergoda kembang api yang lebih besar, kembang api yang membuat langit malam menjadi berwarna. Aku juga tak dapat menyalahkannya, kembang api malam itu memang sangat indah. Tak butuh waktu lama api menyebar, apalagi dengan bangunan panti yang memang sudah tua. Namun Naruto kecil terlanjur ketakutan, ia hanya bisa mendekam dalam lemari menunggu pertolongan sambil memanggil nama Menma. Menma yang sangat menyayangi adiknya, mengindahkan larangan para suster, ia menerobos masuk, mencari adik satu-satunya. Namun, sayang, Naruto selamat sedangkan Menma sendiri terpanggang hidup-hidup."

Ternyata Naruto tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini padanya. Lihat raut kekecewaan itu, wajahnya kini tak datar lagi.

Ya, Tuhan, ini sangat menyenangkan.

"Setelah kejadian tersebut, Naruto tak pernah bicara, apalagi tersenyum. Para suster mulai khawatir dan membawanya ke psikolog, namun tak ada perubahan yang berarti. Lambat laun ia mulai berbicara sendiri sambil menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, dan ketakutan berada di tengah-tengah orang banyak. Ia selalu merasa orang-orang mengetahui tentang dosanya, lalu setelah itu ia menutup diri pada dunia, dan bersikap sinis pada siapapun. Tetapi yang aku tak dapat prediksi, kenapa ia bisa begitu saja menerimamu masuk dalam kehidupannya? Kehidupan kami!"

Aku berteriak padanya, mencoba untuk memukulnya, namun ia mengelak. Aku kembali mencoba yang kali ini berhasil. Ia terhuyung dan aku mengambil kesempatan untuk melumpuhkannya. Tetapi ia dapat mengelak, aku tahu ia gesit dan tangkas, tapi aku juga tahu jika kekuatan kami seimbang, aku hanya butuh sedikit trik.

Memakan waktu beberapa lama saat aku dan ia saling memukul, menendang, dan menjatuhkan. Aku terengah-engah, peluh merembes di mana-mana, dan pakaian yang aku kenakan kini di penuhi oleh debu dan ketoran, begitupun dengan keadaan Sasuke tak lebih baik dariku. Lalu ketika ia kembali menyerang, yang sialnya berhasil membuatku lumpuh.

Inilah saat di mana trik itu seharusnya di gunakan.

Dan ketika sadar Sasuke sudah berada di atas tubuhku, penampilan berantakan, dan sudut bibirnya sobek.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku, tanganku bergerak untuk menyentuh lukanya, namun ia mengelak, menolakku.

"Berhenti berpura-pura! Kau pikir aku akan tertipu?" Ujarnya dengan marah, matanya nyalang menatapku.

"Apa maksudmu? Berpura-pura untuk apa? Sasuke wajahmu lebam."

Aku bingung dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan. Tak menyerah, aku kembali ingin menyentuh lukanya. Kali ini ia tak menolak, sebagai gantinya menatapku dengan teliti, seperti sedang mempelajariku.

"Apakah itu sungguh kau, Naruto?" Tanyanya dengan pelan, mulai mengendurkan cengkramannya padaku.

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi menurutmu?"

"Apa buah kesukaanku"

"Hah?"

Kenapa ia tiba-tiba bertanya hal konyol seperti itu?

"Sudah jawab saja."

"Tomat…" Jawabku tidak yakin.

"Ini sungguh kau, aku tahu ini sungguh kau. Aku pikir sudah kehilanganmu."

Dan Sasuke pun tersenyum, senyumannya begitu lebar, ini pertama kali aku melihatnya, dan ikut menular padaku. Tetapi, secepat senyuman itu datang secepat itu pula ia pergi, senyuman kami di gantikan dengan ringisan, saat itulah aku sadar jika sudut bibirku juga terluka, dan memiliki beberapa lebam, sama seperti Sasuke.

Apa kami bertengkar?

Tidak, aku yang bertengkar dengannya.

Begitu cepat, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, saat aku berbalik, aku mendapati diriku memegang sebuah batu, dan ketika Sasuke membantuku untuk berdiri, tanganku bergerak, memukulkan batu itu sekeras mungkin di kepala Sasuke. aku berteriak, Begitupun dengan Sasuke, ia kesakitan, darah merembes dari dahinya, ia terhuyung, merasa pusing, namun itu tak menghentikan diriku.

Aku terus saja melangkah mendekatinya, memukulnya sekali lagi hingga ia terjembab di atas rerumputan, Sasuke menggapai-gapai, memanggil namaku, tapi aku mengindahkannya. Aku berteriak, menangis memohon pada diriku sendiri untuk berhenti, tapi ia─tubuhku mengabaikanku.

Tolong katakan padaku ini tidak nyata.

Ini nyata.

Aku mohon…aku ingin melupakannya. Ini tidak nyata.

Aku mohon…

Aku tidak bisa menolaknya, aku menyayanginya, meski pun ia pernah ingin menyingkirkanku. Aku mengabulkan permohonan tak sadarnya padaku, membuatnya lupa, mengalihkan semuanya padaku. mungkin dengan ini kami bisa bersama kembali, ini adalah jalannya.

Tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitku, aku membereskan semua kekacauan yang aku perbuat. Aku tahu Sasuke masih hidup, ia hanya pingsan, tetapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tetap saja, menaruhnya kedalam lubang yang aku gali dengan kedua tanganku, menguburnya hidup-hidup.

Andai saja ia tidak masuk di dalam kehidupan kami, mungkin nasibnya tidak akan semenyedihkan ini.

"Jangan dendam padaku, karna ini semuanya salahmu."

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Tergesa Itachi keluar dari dalam mobil van yang di lengkapi berupa computer dan alat penyadap tersebut. Ia berlari bersama beberapa pria bersetelan hitam, menuju ke sebuah bangunan bertingkat lima yang ia tahu di mana flat Naruto berada.

Setelah berbicara dengan Naruto malam itu, Itachi menunggu Naruto tertidur, menyuntikannya dengan obat penenang, tidak lupa juga mempercepat penyembuhannya, kemudian membawanya pulang ke flat miliknya, sebelum itu ia telah memasang beberapa cctv di flat tersebut. Karna ia tahu ada yang tak beres dengan pemuda itu, dan juga mengajaknya berbicara sambil bertanya keberadaan Sasuke tak akan membuahkan hasil.

Dan di sinilah ia berlari seperti orang gila untuk mencegah Naruto membunuh dirinya sendiri. Itachi mendaki tiga dan dua anak tangga sekaligus, di sebabkan gedung itu tak memiliki lift sama sekali. Setelah sampai di lantai tiga, ia mendobrak pintu, lantas masuk kedalam, mendapati Naruto masih berkutat dengan dirinya sendiri, pemuda itu nampak menyedihkan. Ia menangis seperti anak kecil, dan di lain waktu menyeringai lalu matanya; warna biru itu mencekam, gelap, tak berdasar, cahaya tak sampai di matanya, bagaikan lautan yang akan di amuk badai.

"Hentikan dirinya."

Sekali perintah, dua pria bersetelan hitam mendekat pada Naruto yang kini semakin kuat mencengkram lehernya sendiri. dua pria tadi bergegas, sekuat tenaga mencoba menghentikan aksi Naruto, tak lama kemudian mereka berhasil, dan pria yang lain mendekat untuk memberikannya suntikan penenang.

"Itachi, aku tahu di mana Sasuke." Katanya di ambang kesadaran, masih menangis.

"Hn, aku tahu. Tidurlah."

"Itachi, Sasuke…aku…aku membunuhnya…" Bisiknya, kemudian tak sadarkan diri.

Sedangkan Itachi, ia masih di sana, duduk diam dengan ekspresi tak terbaca di wajahnya yang memang sudah datar.

 **-The End-**

A/N: Di sini Naruto saya gambarkan mengidap penyakit mental _Social Anxienty Disorder_ (SAD) atau fobia sosial, clinical depression, dan alter ego yang mengarah juga pada halusinasi akut. Saya tahu alter ego Naruto di sini gak 100% mirip dengan yang terjadi di lapangan, tetapi seperti kata Author buddy sekaligus first reader fanfic ini, **Taisho no Miko** , **"Fanfic adalah tempat di mana kita bisa membengkokkan kenyataan"**. Jadi yaaa terima aja. XD

Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah review, favorit, dan follow. Kritik dan saran sangat membantu.

 **Suboxone** (merek dagang) atau di kenal juga dengan nama Buprenorfin adalah yang biasa di gunakan untuk pengobatan opiate (sebutan lain untuk narkoba).

 **Bara vegna þess að samkynhneigðir karlar eru minna gaum eins og þú** artinya kurang lebih seperti ini "Dan lebih memilih pria gay sepertimu.".

 **Salam tjintah,**

 **Kenozoik Yankie ^^v**


End file.
